Guide Me
by a fucking loser
Summary: After a recent accident, Arthur Kirkland is blinded with only a 50-50 chance of regaining his vision back. He's sent to a visionary therapist named Alfred F. Jones, who will help him. They spend more time together than they are supposed to, only to grow feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_**Blinded**_

Arthur fell out of his car; his head hurt. He could hear people yell. He reached out for something, _Why is everything so_ _dark?_ He thought_ Where am I? _He started to panic. Someone grabbed a hold of him, he could hear them at least, "Hey! Hey! Are you okay!?" Arthur held on the strangers arms, "Wh-Where are you? I... I can't see you." Arthur's breath got heavier, "I can't see you, everything's so dark! Where am I?! What happened!? I can't see! I can't see!" He could feel the warm tears trail down his cheeks. He heard an ambulance, he reached out for the stranger, only now he noticed he was talking to himself; the stranger had already left. _No, no! This isn't happening!_ He denied_ I can see! I'm... I... I'm just stunned! That's all! I'm not blind! I can see..._ He heard another voice call out to him, telling him to stay still and that'll he's be okay. He felt a little light-headed, He held his head. _This is my head right? Yeah, yeah it is, I can still feel it. _He felt dizzy, hopefully he'll see again tomorrow, hopefully this is just a dream. The last thing Arthur remembered was the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Arthur woke up in a bed, or that's how it felt like. He did open his eyes right? Yeah, he could feel it. He heard someone come into the room, muttering quietly. He lifted himself up, but only to be pushed back down. He couldn't see who it was; he was terrified. "It's alright Arthur. You're at a hospital, you're safe." Arthur let out a relaxed sigh. "However," He was prepared to hear whatever was next "You've been blinded in that car accident. You hit your head pretty hard on the stirring wheel; damaged an important part of your brain."

"So I can't see anymore...?"

"No, we fixed the problem when you were out, you just need some training, that's all."

Arthur smiled.

"So I'm fine?"

"Yeah, kind of. There's a 50-50 chance of getting your vision back, you're gonna have to train really hard to gain it back, but if you don't; we're gonna teach you how to read, walk, and basically teach you how to deal with being blind."

Arthur frowned

"Ah, but don't fret, we're going to give you our best visionary therapist. He's a very patient and a nice guy." Arthur didn't say anything. He just listened to the Doctor quietly leave the room. _A 50-50 chance...?_

The next day, someone lead Arthur to a building; he could many voices in the building, or was it just a room now? He heard a women greet him "Hello! I'm going to be your aid for the next few months. I'll teach you how to use a cane, how to read braille, and how to enhance you hearing!" Arthur didn't like this woman; she was too cheerful. He was blind; he can no longer see the beautiful world, the amazing features the earth has, the wonderful colors he once could see. She was just too happy. But he nodded, she led him to a quieter room. "Okay, first, let's try to help you hear better." he nodded "Alright, try to listen"

"Listen to what?"

Nothing.

"I... I can't hear anything"

Nothing.

"I can't..."

Wait... there was a faint noise, he couldn't tell where exactly, but he could hear it.

"No, wait... I can hear something..."

"Good, now try to focus on that noise and then tell me where it's coming from."

He nodded. Arthur focused really hard on that faint noise. Where was it coming from? Was it coming from straight ahead of him? Or diagonally from him? No, neither. Was it coming from above him? He looked up. "Great! Good Job Arthur! that's where the noise is coming from! Alright lets practice some more." Arthur sighed.

* * *

After a long day with that cheery girl, Arthur went home with a nurse. She helped him get what he needed, and she helped him walk around. He could definitely hear a lot more. _This is cool _He thought _I can hear everything._ For the next three day, was training his ears. Then he was to learn how to use a cane. Arthur thought it was kind of annoying having to tab everything, but he had to deal with it; it was part of his new life now. He also learned to like his aid, she wasn't as annoying as she was at first. She was just trying to keep the mood happy.

Arthur didn't need his nurse anymore; he could walk around without her guidance. The next thing he learned was to read braille. It was hard to remember the feeling of the letters. It took him a while to read, but he eventually read it all.

Arthur was given some books in braille. Arthur's Doctor scheduled him with the therapist over the phone, "Bloody hell! It's been a month _already_?" His doctor laughed "Yes, it has been."

"Can you describe the therapist to me?"

"Uh, yes. He's a dirty blonde, he's a bit tanned, his has bright blue eyes, and he wear glasses. Oh, and he's a bit muscular for a therapist if you ask me. I hope you and he'll get along."

"Why do you hope?"

"He's American."

"He is? What's he doing in England?"

"I don't know, just try not to fight with him" Arthur sighed and hung up... American. He sounded a bit handsome, but that description was a little vague. It doesn't matter, this man is going to help him see again, and that's all that matters. Arthur smiled; he was confident that he'll gain his vision back. He was sure of it. Nothing could go wrong.

Arthur sighed as he waited in Mr. Jones's office. Ha! Nothing could go wrong, the wanker is already late. Suddenly, he heard the door slam open. "Sorry!" The stupid American said. "You're a bit late don't you think?" He heard the American chuckle. "I'm sorry, there was a crash and traffic backed up. I'm sorry to make you wait." Arthur felt his face get hot, he was so polite. And he sounded handsome. "It's alright Mr. Jones, I didn't wait long."

"You can just call me Alfred." Arthur could feel the American smile. Arthur had the feeling that he and Alfred would get along just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Try_ Again_**

"When are we going to actually start?" Arthur whined. Alfred had asked Arthur question for about an hour about how he'd lost his visions and bad and good memories in his past, Arthur thought it was quite strange being asked all those questions about his childhood, but he didn't question Alfred, he trusted him; he's going to help him get his vision back. "Do you think you'll be able to get your vision back? Do you feel confident in yourself?" Alfred asked. What? Why is he asking that? Of course he is, he's so impatient; it obvious. "Of course I do. They said you were the best, I'm confident we'll both get my sight back."

Silence.

"Hm? Have you left? At least warn me! I don't wanna be talking to myself!" Arthur called out, sitting up straight. Alfred laughed, "It's rude to laugh at a blind man." Arthur pouted and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this with my clients. But you're just so cute and funny Arthur." His face flushed. He didn't even needed to see it, he knew he was blushing. Arthur turned his head away so Alfred couldn't see his flushed face. "Let's just get started already." Arthur mumbled. He heard the man get up from his chair. He was standing in front of him. he felt his hand on his face and Alfred turned his head this way and that way, Arthur could only assume he was checking out his eyes, seeing how they moved with his head. "Your eyes look toward whatever is touching you, can you feel it?" Arthur shook his head. "You can't? Huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's no big deal. It actually means that you can use your eyes; you've just lost the ability to control them. Once you brain starts to feel it, I'm sure you'll be able to see again. It won't be too hard"

"That's a relief, But my doctor said-"

"That there's only a 50-50 chance? He's right. It's all up to you, you have to force yourself to feel your eyes again. It's like learning how to move you ears."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Arthur sounded a bit scared, Alfred leveled his head. "If it doesn't work, then I'll try to use your memories, your desire to see and live those memories again. That's what my therapist did."

"You were blind?"

"Yeah, when I was 10. I had cancer in my eye. They removed it but it blinded me. I cried so much, I missed seeing things, observing them, exploring the world. Desperate to get my vision back my parents took me to a therapist. His name was Mr. Kallio, he was so nice to me. He liked me the most because I remembered so much of the world before I was blinded. He said it'd be so easy for me to get my vision back, seeing how much I loved it. But it wasn't." Arthur could hear the emotion in his words; his soft, tender, manly voice. Deep like the ocean, but playful like the waves. "It wasn't easy. It took me three years to get it back. He was so perplexed, so... dumbfounded. I would always cry when he described a tree or a bird, or a fish to me, making me wish to see it even more. He thought, maybe, if i wanted that much my body would've responded to that, and granted it but... It didn't. I was so happy when I could see again, I looked different of course, and it scared me. I've gone three years not knowing what _I _look like. A week later I found out that Mr. Kallio died in a car accident. My parents and I, and everyone else he helped attended the funeral. Since then, I've always wanted to do what he did. Help people see how beautiful the world is."

"T-That's awful Alfred..." The American thought for a while._ Has he ever wondered what I look like? _He thought. "Hey, Arthur, have you ever wondered what I look like? I mean, you've seen your doctor right? Am I the only one that you haven't seen yet?"

"No, not really, but I have wondered what you looked like, why?"

"I want you to focus everything on just your eyes, desire me- to see me. Try to want it, try to see Arthur." Alfred knows he can do it. He's so confident in him, in both of them. He can see the full concentration on his face, other muscles on his face twitched, good, he's trying really hard.

"I... I can't Alfred..."

"Yes, you can Arthur, don't give up."

"Why?"

"Because, when you want something enough, your body will respond to that, and try it's best to grant that wish. That's how I got my vision back; I desired it enough."

"Okay, but why are you making me wish to see your face?"

"It's just something to start with."

"Alright... I'll try." Arthur gave all the concentration he had into desiring to see Alfred's face. But, he saw nothing.

"I can't Alfred, I just... I can't. I want to see what you look like, but I can't." Alfred smiled. "It's okay Arthur. You can try again tomorrow. It's only the first day. You'll get you sight back. I promise." Arthur smiled at him. "Thank you, Alfred." The man laughed and mussed up the tinier man's hair. Alfred helped Arthur to the front door of the building. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Alfred waved to Arthur, he frowned "I can't see you git." The American laughed "Right, right. Sorry." Arthur turned around only to bump into another person. "Watch where you're going idiot" The stranger said. "Well, I'm sorry, it's not my fault I'm blind." Arthur called out as the stranger moved away from him. By then the American was standing next to him. "Would you like me to drop you off?" He asked, Arthur refused, stating that he can get home on his own. "It doesn't matter if I'm blind, I can do it." He protested. The American dragged Arthur to his car. Arthur pushes Alfred away, "I can get home by myself, I don't need any help, alright? Now If you'll excuse me," The man turned away and walked right into a pole. "Are you sure?" Arthur blushed, and tried to hide it. "Because, I think you do." Arthur accepted his fate and got in the car with Alfred.

Every once in a while, Arthur would ask where they were, he'd ask if they were closer to his home. Alfred never sounded irritated by it, he'd always answer without a complaint. The silence was awkward. Both men felt like they needed to speak, but they didn't know what to say. Finally, Alfred broke the dreading silence, "How'd you get blind?" Arthur remembered the night. He was driving his way home, when some git sped up the wrong side of the road. Drunk and American. To avoid from killing him and the other driver, Arthur turned his car, it flipped and almost crushed him. He hit his head badly on his stirring wheel. As a result, he was blind. All the American could say that night was "I'm sorry". Luckily a few people we near by and saw the entire thing in a safe distance. His last memories of his sight. Oh how he missed looking at things. He missed it so much. As Arthur finished explaining, he felt Alfred pull over. They both got out. "I'm sorry to hear that." Arthur smiled. "Ah, it's okay. We were both blind once." Alfred hugged him, and whispered "It's okay, it'll be over soon, I promise." Shocked, Arthur blushed. _What the bloody hell was that? Where did that come from?! _He thought. "Uh, would you like to come in? I'll make us some tea..." He felt the man smile "Sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_**Tea and Sugar**_

Arthur fumbled the keys into the lock, turned it and heard the lock click open. He opened the door and let Alfred to enter first. After listening to Alfred large steps enter his home, he felt for the sofa and laid his coat on it. "Sorry for asking, but how do you go through your days now?" Alfred asked out of the blue. "Oh, um... I don't really know, like any other day. Blind or not. I remember where everything is. So it's not hard..." Alfred watched Arthur take out the tea and the cups without mistake. _How amazing he is. None of my clients could do things blind like this. _Alfred thought. Arthur and Alfred sat down on the sofa while the kettle was heating up the tea. "Do you clean too?"Alfred asked

"Yes actually, it's kinda hard to though. Sometimes I forget where I put the sponge and I have to find it. I end up finding it in the sink." Arthur chuckled.

"I could come and help you if you'd like?" Alfred kindly suggested. Arthur could feel the bastard smiling sweetly. "No, no, it's kind of you. But I can manage. Thank you." The kettle squealed, _Finally, now I can get up and escape the awkwardness. _Arthur thought as he got up only to be pushed back down "No, stay here, I'll go get it. Do you want cream and sugar in yours?" Alfred said as he headed towards the kitchen. Arthur nodded. A minute later, Alfred came back with the warm cups of tea, he handed Arthur's cup to him and sat down carefully. Again, they had to suffer through the weirdness of their conversations; ending abruptly, asking the same things again, answering things vaguely. A voice notifying them the time made Alfred jump. "Wha-!?" Arthur laughed, "It's just my clock; since I can't read the time, it tells me." Alfred blushed, it was 2:30 pm; thank god Arthur's Alfred's only client, but he didn't want to suffer the silence anymore. The tea was nice, and so was Arthur, of course. One last try wont hurt. "Hey Arthur, do you have a girlfriend?" He asked. A faint red appeared on Arthur's face, _Why is he asking that all of a sudden? _Arthur thought, but he answered anyway. "N-no, I don't. Do you?" Alfred shook his head.

A moment later and Alfred decided it'd be best if he left. "I'll be going now, see ya later." He said as he walked out the door. "Yeah, you too. Bye." Arthur closed the door behind Alfred and listened to the man's heavy step fade away. As much as he hated to admit it, Arthur liked Alfred, more than he expected. He was sweet and kind, he made him feel at ease, he believed in him. That meant the most to Arthur.

After cleaning up the tea cups, Arthur hopped in the shower. As the warm jets of water soaked Arthur, he heard the doorbell ring. He paused his shower, grabbed a towel from the sink, threw that on and left to answer the door; when he opened the door, he heard someone panting, "S-so... Sorr-y..." the stranger some-what managed to say, "Alfred?" He guessed. "Yeah- I... I'm sorry, I-"

"You what?"

"I left my... phone here... hah, Jesus Christ..."

"Did you run here?"

"Yeah, I have important stuff on my phone... Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine, come in... again, heheh..." Arthur smiled and opened the door wider to let the American in. "Wait... are... Are you naked?" Arthur froze, he completely forgot he was in the shower before the doorbell rang. "Y-yeah, I just got out of the shower... I thought it was just someone trying to soliciting me, haha..." Arthur heard Alfred pick up his device off of the coffee table. "Oh, alright. See you later Art." Arthur smiled politely, and nodded. When he heard the door close, he let out a small sigh. "How do you forget that you're only wearing a towel?" Arthur shook his head, and left to dress himself.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off. Though he couldn't read who was calling him, he answered it anyway. "_Bonjour, _Arthur. I heard you got into an accident?" Ah, it was his old friend, Francis. "Y-yeah... I did."

"Ah, what happened, _mon amour_?"

"Please don't call me that... I, uh... I'm blind now..."

"What? Why didn't you call me? That's very serious Arthur, I was worried."

"I'm sorry Francis, I was kinda busy at the moment. But they fixed me up, I can get my vision back, I just have to work at it. So it's alright... I guess."

"Hm? Really? How would you do that then?"

"The clinic gave me their best visionary therapist. He's really nice..."

"Oh, is he? What's his name?"

"Alfred Jones."

"Sounds like you like him, Arthur."

"Well of course I do. He's helping me. But I don't like him like _that_."

"Of course you don't. Well, I hope all goes well, _mon ami_. I'll talk to you later, _au revior_."

"Bye, Francis." Arthur hung up, and got out of bed. He grabbed his cane and searched for his clock. Before he could find it, it called out in it's electronic tone "7:20," _Good. _Arthur thought, _I still have time to go to the bank and deposit some money. Then I'll go to the book store and put some surprises in my books._ _Too bad I can't really write anymore. Nor can I publish... _Arthur sighed, for he could no longer pursue his career as a novelist. Nor could he go to the book store and sign his books. What can he do? He can't visit Francis, who recently moved back to France. Come to think of it, most of his friends live in different countries. Except Alfred. He can consider him a friend right? They already learned some history, and he did come over after their appointment. He couldn't help it, he does like Alfred, despite his blindness.

Arthur decided to go grocery shopping. He needed to do that. After taking a light shower and dressing warmly, Arthur took his cane, his watch, his keys and left to the store. Perhaps after his errands, he'll go visit his parents; he hasn't seen them since after the accident. _Yeah, it'd be nice to see them. _Arthur thought.

_I miss them. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_**Crush**_

Alfred sighed as he closed the door quietly behind him. Oh, what a fool he had been leaving his phone! Though he didn't mind it much; it gave him more a reason to stay with Arthur. He blushed. _Great, am I really growing a crush on this guy? Jesus Christ, he's blind! _Alfred threw himself on the couch and covered his red face. _But he's so cute... _He thought; before he could continue fantasizing on Arthur he cell started to ring; it was his little brother, Matthew. It's been a while since they talked. He was glad his little brother was calling him. He answered the phone "Hi Matt. How ya doing?" There was always his little hesitation before he answered back, "H-Hi Al. I'm doing fine, you?"

"Good! Very good..."

"Oh? Is England nice?"

"Yeah, it's very nice. How's mom and dad?"

"They're doing fine... Oh! Hows your job? It must be boring..."

"Ah! No, actually. My newest client is really nice..."

Alfred could feel his heart warm up just thinking about Arthur.

"Oh. Oh, is she-"

"He."

"Oh."

"Yeah he is, now shut up. Was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah. You left some of your old posters in the house. Do you still want them, or do you want me to sell them?"

"No! Send them to me, I love those posters!"

"Haha. Alright, Al. Don't get into any trouble, bye."

"See ya."

After the call, Alfred plugged his phone in to charge. He opened the door to his fridge, nothing to eat. He decided to take a shower. He headed to his bathroom in his rather large apartment. He didn't even bother to close the door as he took of the layers of clothing, and threw them into the dirty-laundry basket. Alfred looked at his shirtless body, he looked at the stupid scars he gotten playing rough when he was little. He smiled at the happy memories. He took off his glasses and took off the rest of his clothes. He turned the water on, he waited for it to warm up until he stepped inside and let the warm jets of water hit him. Ah, nothing says like a nice warm shower before bed.

Alfred woke up to the sound of his alarm going off on his phone. He picked it up and looked at the screen; it was 8:30. Alfred grumbled at slowly got out of bed. He dragged himself to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, not even bothering to put some clothes on. Apparently coffee was more important than clothes. After finishing about two cups, he got dressed for work. Had some papers to write pertaining about Arthur and his condition and how they might solve it, and that meant hours in the office coming up with possible ways and possible medication he might have to put Arthur on. His heart was warming up again. He smiled and looked own into his coffee cup, which was empty by now. Alfred shook the thought off and on his coat. He picked up his keys and headed out.

When Alfred got into his work building the woman at the front desk called for him. He turned around, "Yes?"

"One of your clients is waiting for you in your office, don't keep him waiting."

Alfred nodded and smiled politely. When he got his office door, he reached out for the door knob but someone had already beaten him to it form the other side. The door swung open; it was Arthur. What was he doing here? Their next appointment wasn't until Friday. Blindly, Arthur bumped into Alfred. "Oh, excuse me." the smaller man said. "W-what are you doing here, Arthur?" Alfred asked, Arthur was shocked to realize that the person he had just bumped into. "I came to see you. I wanna make more appointments."

"Hm? Why?"

"I can't do my job being blind, stupid."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Oh, well, I guess we could arrange some more dates. Come in." Alfred said in a positive tune. Alfred took a seat behind his desk and waited for Arthur to find his seat. He watched him tap literally everything. When he found his seat, he put his cane beside him. "So," Alfred began, "When are you free?" Arthur chuckled,

"You asking me out on a date or something?"

That comment made Alfred blush. Thank God Arthur was blind.

"N-No. Why? You want me to?"

Too bad Alfred wasn't blind; he could see the red grow on Arthur's face. What a cutie.

"Shut up. I can do any days, I'm not that busy anymore..." Alfred frowned,

"It's okay, we'll get through this. How about Mondays and Fridays?"

"Sure," Arthur shrugged.

"Alright! Since today's Monday, mind helping me out with some paperwork?"

"You git, I can't write!"

"No, no. I'll be doing all of the writing. I need help getting some ideas, that's all. I have to write a report on you and possible ways to help you. That's all."

Arthur thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I guess." Alfred got up and pulled Arthur's chair next to his. 'Wha-? What are you doing!?" Arthur shouted, Alfred laughed. "Just pulling your chair closer to my desk, calm down." Arthur grabbed his cane and hit Alfred on the head with it, "Warn me next time! You scared me to death!" Alfred rubbed his head, and they both laughed. "It's been a while since I had a good laugh, Alfred. Thanks." Arthur said as he wiped a tear away from his eye. Alfred smiled "No problem, man." And with that, they continued to write the papers.

Arthur's watch scared both of the men, as they shared stories, laughs, and ideas. Arthur's watched told them it was currently 1:30 pm. "Whoa! it's lunchtime already. Wanna take a break?" Alfred asked Arthur as he picked up the noted they had worked on and set them aside. _You obviously want to take a break, but you still ask. You're so stupid, Alfred. _Arthur thought as he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, why not?" Alfred jumped out of his chair and stretched. "Cool, where do you wanna eat?" he asked as he cracked his neck. "I dunno. You pick." Alfred thought for a while, "I don't know either, wanna just drive around? I can suggest a few places there?" Arthur nodded "Sounds like a plan." He smiled. Alfred blushed; he really did like that smile of his. They grabbed their coats before going outside into the cold air. Alfred turned the corner forgetting that Arthur was blind; he turned the other way. Realizing what happened, Alfred ran back to Arthur and pulled him in the right direction. "I can't believe you forgot that I'm blind! You're so stupid!" Arthur said. "I said I was sorry!" Arthur turned his head away and smiled. The American was so easy to tease. Alfred sighed as they approached his car; he opened the door for Arthur and let him settle in before he turned the car on and left.

After a few minutes of driving around town while Alfred suggested places to Arthur, they finally decided to eat at a nice restaurant. It was an Italian restaurant, run by two twin brothers. It was nice and calming, and the food was fantastic. They were seated outside, and served bread and water. Even the bread is delicious. As the two decided what to eat, the silence crept back to them. Both of them hated to the silence, but neither of them made the first move. "Hey, Al." Alfred looked up "Yeah?" Alfred was glad he finally said something, "Before you were blinded when you were little, what did you want to be?" Alfred looked down. What did he want to be? "I-I don't really know..." Alfred managed to get out,

"I forgot..."

Author Note: Hahahahaha this is late, I know, I'm sorry. Yes, Alfred does have a crush on Arthur, and soon will Arthur. Oh, don't get too comfortable, this isn't just a cute fic; there are prices to pay for happiness, so get ready heheh. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_**Drunken Night**_

Arthur woke up with a sore in his arm. Perhaps he slept wrong? It didn't matter; what Alfred told him yesterday was still on his mind. He really gave up on his actual dream to become what his mentor was; enough for him to forget his real dream? Alfred was a strange man. Arthur asked him what would he wished to be if he wasn't blinded, Alfred's answer was short and simple; something else that helps people. Selfless was the man, but that didn't bother Arthur, he liked that in a person. Arthur got out of bed and rubbed his shoulder and his forearm, _Damn this hurts. _He grabbed his cane and found his way into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, got dressed and made some tea. It was difficult to find the tea and the kettle in the kitchen, had someone rearrange things? It didn't matter; he was too tired and sore to care. While he waited for the kettle to heat up, he thought he'd go sit down and listen to the news. When he sat down, the sofa felt rather lumpy. He felt around, _What the hell? Is this skin? Who is this? _He felt around more, _Muscles_, Arthur thought. _Whoever this person is, he is strong._ Arthur was practically laying on the stranger by now, groping every bit of muscle. _Oh god! What am I doing? I don't even know who the person is! I can't just go around feeling the man's obviously sexy body. I need to stop, calm down Arthur._Gathering himself up, he felt the stranger's face, trying to figure out who it was. Glasses, thick hair, perfect cheek bones, pointy nose, long lashes... and... soft lips. The thought of kissing the stranger was tempting, considering the handsome features. No! He didn't even know this person, and why is he here? Did he get drunk and bring a some guy home with him? Who would go with a blind person. Who ever this was probably had some weird fetish. Arthur cupped the man's face and felt the soft skin, _God this person is a heavy sleeper. If it were me, I'd be awake already... _Slight moans and groans came from the man, _Shit, shit, shit! He's waking up! Oh god what do I do!? _

"Mm, Arthur? What're you doing?"

Arthur froze. His face darkened into a red, Oh god! Is that Alfred!? Have I been groping and feeling my mentor!?

"A-Al-Alfred? Is that you?"

* * *

The sight of Arthur literally sitting upon his waist was the first thing Alfred woke up Alfred's crush sitting on him, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, asking the smaller man what he was doing.

"A-Al-Alfred? Is that you?"

"Yeah, what're you doing?"

Arthur's face was completely red. He sat there, completely phased, what was wrong with him? Alfred looked down where Arthur was sitting, he figured out what was bothering him so much to the point of waking him up. _Please don't move, please don't move please don't move- _"Um... I..." Arthur covered his mouth and shifted his position, _Aaah, fuck me! Does he even know where he's sitting!? Dammit Arthur! _"I-I'm sorry, I forgot you were here and... I accidentally sat on you... I didn't know who were at the moment... I'm sorry..." Alfred moved and Arthur slid from Alfred's waist. Only then did Arthur realize where he was sitting which only mad his face redden even more. "What do you mean? Do you not remember what happened last night?"

"W-what did we do last night!?"

"After lunch we went back to work, after that I took you out for dinner and then we got a little drunk? You were really drunk, so I took you home and as soon as we got to my apartment complex, you passed out. I took you into my room and tucked you in. Then I passed out on the couch." By now the kettle was screaming. No wonder it was hard for Arthur to find everything; it wasn't his flat. "Oh, I guess I don't remember... Thank you for taking care of me." Alfred smiled "No problem. Why are you blushing?" Fuck. He noticed. "N-Nothing, I just didn't realize... where I was.. sitting," Alfred laughed and got up to take the kettle off of the stove, with Arthur not to far behind. Alfred handed him a cup and some tea. Alfred watched Arthur place his thumb in the cup about a third of the way, and pour the hot water until he felt the water on his thumb. Alfred then poured the water in and placed the leaves in and watched the color seep and mix with the water. The smell was so wonderful, it smelled of peppermint and black tea; Alfred's favorite. Alfred looked down at Arthur's body. Was he... Wear his clothes? "Are you wearing my clothes?" he asked as Arthur choked on his tea in realization that he indeed was wearing his clothes. Alfred only laughed and set both of their cups down. "I was wondering why everything felt so big on me..." _Ah! What a fool I have been! Dammit Arthur, you stupid wanker! _

"It's alright, how 'bout we eat breakfast and I take you home. Go put on your other clothes, or would you rather me wash them?" Arthur rubbed his arm, "I guess you could wash them, I wearing dirty clothes... Thanks." Arthur felt a little guilty; he wanted to wear his clothes for a little longer, his clothes smelled nice and he liked the feeling. "Okay, let's make breakfast then."

As Arthur waved goodbye to Alfred, he closed the door and sighed. He slid down the door and covered his face. _Oh my god! if I only knew that he was actually good-looking! And where I sat on him! I was such a fool, i hope he doesn't think any less of me... _Arthur gathered himself up and walked into his bedroom and lied down, imagining what the American looked like. Nothing seemed to fit. He sighed and listened to the busy streets outside. He liked to think that Alfred's beauty cured his blindness. But, of course he didn't know what he looked like, so he couldn't say that. Stupid American, why did he take me home with him? Oh Jesus, I felt all over his body, hi chest, his arms, his neck, his face... and his soft lips, he felt regret not kissing those lips. But it was for the better, maybe Alfred didn't like him like that and he would've gotten upset.

But if he did like it, maybe he'd kiss back and grab a hold of Arthur's waist and pull him closer, and deepen the kiss. Arthur would run his slender fingers though Alfred's hair, feeling every strand, thick and soft. They would exchange saliva, while letting out small moans and groans and Alfred would lift him up and nicely place him on his back on that sofa and kiss his neck and nibble his ear. Arthur would claw his back, wrap his legs around the man and moan as Alfred played with his nipple under his big shirt and play with him. They would then start to undress and Alfred would kiss Arthur's chest and bite, lick, and suck his nipple, making both of them hard. Arthur would unbutton Alfred pants and rub the bulge and suck on it as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and moan his name. And Arthur would pull his member out and...

Arthur shook the thought out of his head and again covered his blushing face. _No! Don't think like that! That stupid American would never do something like that. Stop dreaming Arthur. Who would do that to a blind man? _

He wished it was like that anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

_**The phonecall**_

Alfred lied down on his bed; Arthur seemed quite strange this morning. _Why was he on top of me like that? Why was he blushing so much? What was going on? _A dark red grew on his face as the thought of Arthur kissing him lightly while he was asleep came into mind. _Why would he anyway? He doesn't even know what you look like. Every description of you is vague to him, there's no way. _He switched the television in his bedroom on and drifted off back to sleep.

Arthur lay upon his bed, unable to sleep. He thought, maybe, he'd go visit his parents; but that seemed a little too hard to do. No, he didn't want to think about it. Maybe he'd call Francis and tell him about his mentor? He'd like that of course, but maybe he'd think Arthur was starting to like him more than he should. That would hurt him. Arthur didn't want that. Fed up, he threw his pillow down and walked into the lounge and clicked the television on. Nothing better to do, might as well listen to the news. Soon after, his clock told him that is was now only 10:00. He sighed and threw his head back, "Being blind sucks." He threw a pillow over his face, as if to block the light out. Alfred slipped into mind. _Damn that man, why did he have to bring me to his home?_ _Wait, why did he? Was he worried that I was going to hurt myself? Or did he just want me to come home with him? I wouldn't have mind, he made a good breakfast, and his voice... I could listen to him talk all day. I can actually. _Arthur blushed "I could just have him sit down with me and just listen to him" He smiled, then frowned "That would never happen though, I can never manage a relationship. I mean, I couldn't even keep a stable relationship with my parents. Pathetic." He decided to go out for a walk, he pulled his coat on and grabbed his cane, but his glasses were nowhere to be seen, literally. Looking for something is a lot harder blind.

He search his entire flat for them, but he couldn't find them. Didn't he wear them last night? _Shit, I left them at Alfred's didn't I? Brilliant. _Arthur called Alfred, it took a while for Alfred to pick up, maybe he went back to sleep? "Hello? Arthur?" _Fuck me, he sounds cute. _"Yeah uh, I left my glasses over at your place."

"Oh? What do they look like- wait, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Are they black? Fuck, goddamnit..." Arthur laughed.

"They're supposed to be, yes."

"Alright Art, I'll bring them over."

"Thanks." He hung up, sat down on his sofa and waited. Nothing to do but that. Arthur jumped when his house phone rang. He picked it up; it was his mother. "Mum?" _Why is she calling me? Has something happened? You being blind, you stupid twat. You haven't even told them about it yet. _"Yes, it is Arthur. How are you doing? I know it's been a while since that night. We miss you, you know."

"No, _you_ miss me. Yet, you stay with him."

"I know it's rough, Arthur. But he's even more upset because you haven't called us! We were worried Arthur! He still cares about you. When we received the new, he couldn't stop asking about you."

"I know I haven't called, but I've been busy. I'm learning how to deal with my loss. And I doubt he actually still cares about me. If he did, I'm sure he wouldn't have let me walk out that door."

"He does. I know he does-" Arthur heard his voice in the background; his father's voice. His mum yelled back at him; "Because he's our son, and _I _still love him. And you need to too!" _Has she forgotten who on the phone with her? _Arthur heard his voice again, but this time he could understand what he was saying. those words. He didn't want to hear those words again. Not ever. He hung up ad threw the phone. He heard Alfred walk in and be hit by the flying device. Al's tone was concerned. He didn't care right now. Arthur fell down on the floor. Alfred helped him up, asking him what was wrong. Alfred held Arthur's face "What's wrong, Arthur? Tell me please, that's why I'm here. I'm here to help you. I don't want to see you like this. Tell me what's wrong, Arthur!"

"I can still cry, even when I'm blind."

"Arthur, what's wrong!?" Arthur felt Alfred's strong hands; the warmth of them. Alfred was right; he's here to help him. He's here to help him recover too. Arthur wants him to stay, he wants to be held. He doesn't want to be alone anymore. "I don't want to be alone, Alfred. I don't want to be thrown away. I don't want to be casted out as a freak. I want to be loved by the people I love, I want to be accepted, I want to be held."

"You're not a freak Arthur. You're not alone. If you want to be held, Arthur, I'm here. I'll hold you." Alfred wrapped his arms around the delicate, crying man. He lifted him on his lap and let him cry into his shoulder. He didn't know what was going on, or why he was crying all of a sudden; it didn't matter, he was here for him.

To him, that's all that really matters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Naps**_

Arthur held tight onto Alfred's shoulder, dug his face into his neck and wept. Not a word came out of Alfred, he simply let it happen. He didn't want to ask him what was wrong anymore, obviously he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. He could only let it happen, and so he did. He was his mentor, his therapist, perhaps even his friend. The phone rang several times; every time it rang, Arthur would weep harder and pull Alfred closer to him as he did. Alfred hugged his back and whisper comforting word into Arthur ear. Arthur shivered at the words being spoken in his ear. _Damn this man, though I'm crying, he still gets to me._ Arthur pulled back from Alfred tear-soaked chest, He wiped the wetness off of his face with his sleeve. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want you to come back to this. I'm sorry." Alfred took a hold of Arthur's hand, "It's okay, Arthur. That's what I'm here for; to help you; to make you feel better. There's no need to feel sorry." He pulled Arthur in for another hug, _He's so warm... _Suddenly Arthur was lifted in the air. He was gently placed on his sofa, he was still clenching Alfred shirt. Arthur didn't mind that he was once again, laying on top of Alfred. Alfred was so warm, he smelled so nice, Arthur nuzzled his face into Alfred neck again.

They slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Arthur woke up to the sound of Alfred's heavy breaths. This was nice. He was glad Alfred was here, hopefully they'll take naps together more often. _I wish it was like that, Arthur. But he's your mentor, nothing more. Stop dreaming, __it'll never be. Enjoy the moment while you can._ Arthur lifted his head off of Alfred's chest. If only he could see his face, then everything will be prefect. Arthur placed his hand on the sleeping man's face, he gave him a light kiss on the lips, soft enough not to wake Alfred. Arthur placed his head back on his chest.

Alfred woke up, suddenly. Arthur panicked; _Did he feel me kiss him? Does he know I like him? Does he know-_ "Hi, Artie. Had a good nap?" Arthur blushed, _He called me Artie..._ "Um, yes. Did you?" Alfred yawned.

"Yeah, are you comfortable enough to tell me what happened earlier?" Arthur was ready to tell Alfred. He took a deep breath,

"When I was 16, I confronted my parents. I told them I was gay. My dad wasn't to happy about it, my mother wasn't too concerned. But my dad... He almost made me kill myself, he was bullying me. When I was old enough, I left immediately. I continued my career, and never turned back. I haven't spoken with my parents since the night I left. My father still hasn't gotten over who I am. It still hurts to hear his words, I'm sorry." Arthur was on the verge of crying again, Alfred pulled him closer. "It's okay Arthur, you're not the only one. My parents didn't accept it when I told them. But the eventually accepted it. I'm sure your dad will too. Don't worry Arthur, even if he doesn't. You'll always have someone who will." Arthur blushed, Alfred's words were really comforting. He really knew what to say. Arthur was glad that he was gay too; he actually might have a chance with him. He smiled. Arthur pressed himself against the Americans chest."Thank you, for being here with me... Alfie." Arthur whispered into Alfred's chest. Alfred kiss the top of his head, "You're welcome." Arthur lifted his head off of Alfred's chest and cupped his face with his hands. _Go for it Arthur, this is your chance... Just do it! _Arthur leaned in closer to Al's face, he could feel the unsettled hot breath of the larger man, but Alfred didn't move; he didn't push Arthur away. He stood still. This was his chance too, a chance to confirm his feelings for Arthur too. As their lips got closer to one another, the phone rang. _Shit, the moment I get the chance to actually kiss Arthur and the fucking phone rings. _Alfred thought, Arthur let go of Alfred's face and got off of the man. _Fuck, stupid cock-blocking phone... I was so close to tasting those soft lips... _ Arthur walked over to the phone. It was his mother, "Hi Artie, I'm sorry about your father, I gave him a good scolding." Arthur clenched his fists,

"I really don't wanna talk right now."

"Fine, but before you go, your father would like to speak with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Acceptance **_

"Arthur..." The sound of his father's voice filled him with pain and anger, tears started to form in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk-" Alfred interrupted him, "Give him a chance, Arthur. Nothing will be resolved if you don't give him a chance." _How could he say that? Give him a chance? I thought he was on my side, not his. My father isn't the one who's getting hurt... right? _Arthur's thoughts were interrupted once again, " Arthur, you may not want to believe this, but... I still love you, I still care about you. I love you, Arthur; you're my son, don't you ever forget that." Was this really his father speaking? The same man that made him feel so horrible about himself, that he tried to kill himself? Arthur grabbed his chest and fell down to his knees sobbing. Alfred ran to his side. "I know the things I said were hurtful, and I'm sorry Arthur. Please forgive me. I don't want to lose my son, I'm sorry... This is all my fault, I should have just... I should've..."

"It's a-alright... I f-f-forgive y-you..." Arthur wanted to say more, but all the crying made it difficult to speak. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, he was happy things were resolving for Arthur and his dad. He was glad that he was around to help him with it. To his surprise, Arthur pushed himself deeper into Alfred's chest, clenching the sleeves of his shirt as he cried into his shoulder. Arthur's father's voice cracked and he spoke through the phone, loud enough for both of them to hear "Maybe we could spend some time together again, go to a game or buy some ice cream together?" Although tears were still streaming down his delicate face, Arthur calmed down. He smiled and put the phone against his cheek "Yeah, I would... I would like that." Nothing could make Alfred happier than to see Arthur happy. What a joy it was being there for him. He couldn't help but smile. "I'll see you then, dad. I love you." Arthur hung up and sighed. He rubbed his red eyes and got up. He placed the phone back where it was. "What a mess. Sorry, I didn't mean for you to be here for all of that. Do you need a new shirt?" Alfred laughed and hugged Arthur. "Don't be sorry, Arthur. You needed me to be here, what would've happened if I didn't tell you to give him a chance? It's okay, Arthur. I'm glad I could help." Alfred was right; Arthur needed him not just to help him with his sight, but with his life. Of course, Alfred would always tell him "It's my job! It's my job!" but his only job is to help him gain his vision back; none of this crap. Arthur smiled, it warmed his heart to hear those words. "Can I borrow a shirt though? Not to be mean, but you cry an awful lot, Arthur. My shirts soaking wet." Arthur laughed and nodded. He led Alfred to the laundry room and told him to put his shirt in the washer, and he left to get Alfred a shirt that would fit his large figure. Obeying Arthur, Alfred took off his shirt and threw it in the washer. Arthur came back with a shirt that was obviously too big for him, "Here, try this on. I hope it isn't too small." Alfred pulled the shirt on; it was a little small. "Does it fit?" Arthur looked at Alfred in a way that was just too cute, Alfred smiled and blushed "Yeah, it's a bit tight, but it'll do." Arthur smiled and walked into the lounge. "Did you bring my cane?" Arthur asked looking around, though he couldn't see. "Yeah, I did. Did you think I forgot and just came over for the hell of it?" Alfred said handing Arthur his cane. "Yes, actually." Alfred shook his head and sat down on the sofa, Arthur sat down beside him still holding his cane. "What were going to do anyway?" Arthur shrugged, "Nothing, I was just gonna go for a walk. Thanks for bringing it." "No problem" Alfred sighed.

* * *

Arthur woke up once again in his bed. It was strange, he could've sworn he fell asleep on the sofa. Was Alfred still here? Or had he gone home? Arthur got up and headed out of his bedroom. Half asleep Arthur waddled over to the sofa and felt around. Sure enough, Alfred wasn't there. It made him a little sad; he wished Alfred stayed with him. He'd been so lonely since Francis. But how could he be so sad? Him and his father are finally getting along after so many years, this is a time to be happy! If only he could be happy with someone...

Arthur decided to go back to sleep, he started to walk off to his room, when he bumped into something obviously should not be where it was. A chuckle came from the object. Fuck! it was only Alfred. If only he wasn't blind. "Oh, Alfred, you're still here?" Arthur ask reaching out for him again. What? He had disappeared, Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder. He grumbled, "Alfred, don't do that! That isn't funny." He crossed his arms, "Oh, I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't do that to blind people. I guess I'm just kinda happy..." Arthur tilted his head in a way that was just too cute for Alfred. "You are? Why?" Coming to think of it, Alfred wondered why he was exactly. "I... I guess I'm just glad you and your dad are getting along. You seemed so hurt by it. I'm just happy that things are going well for you." Arthur blushed. Alfred cares? more than just their current relationship? "Oh, thank you, Alfred. That's very sweet of you..." Arthur said as his face reddened more as the words came out. _Sweet? Really, Arthur? Idiot. _"Ah, it's nothing. It's just me, being a dumb kid again. Haha..." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, he was glad Arthur was blind; he has no idea how red Alfred's face is. "Well, you are dumb. That's for sure." Arthur stated.

"Rude. And you're just a tiny blondie who thinks he's tough"

"I'm not tiny!"

"Yes you are," Arthur was suddenly lifted up off of the ground. "You're so light too."

"Shut up! Put me down you wanker!" Alfred laughed once more and obeyed. Arthur could feel his face get hot. _He's strong, strong and possibly handsome. Dammit, why do I have be with the blasted American? I can't complain, can I? He gives some spark in my life. Stupid American. _Arthur folded his arms and sat down on the sofa. "What time is it?" Arthur asked as Alfred plopped down next to him. "Uh... About 10:30."

"I had a clock, what happened to it?"

"Oh, I turned it off because it kept waking me up..." Arthur rolled his eyes. "What do you wanna do today?" Alfred finally asked. Arthur shrugged, he wanted to slam that bastard down and fuck him until they both dry up, but that's a little rash. He, however, wanted to ask him something; it was a little hard to ask though. He fiddled around with his fingers until he got enough courage to ask him. "Alfred,"

"Yeah?"

"How... How did you come out to your parents?"

"Come out?"

"Yeah, you know... out of the closet?"

"Oh, um... I just sat down with them and told them. My mom was a little upset, my dad was fine with it and convinced her it meant nothing. My brother on the other hand thought it was obvious."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, Matthew. He's a little younger than me."

"I'm glad you didn't go through what I had to go through." Alfred didn't know how to respond to that. He just smiled and nodded, forgetting that his friend was blind- again. _Shit, _Arthur thought, _I offended him, didn't I? Aah, you always mess things up, Arthur. _"Hey uh, do you want something to eat? I can make dinner if you'd like?" Alfred said getting up and stretching. "Oh, yeah. Sure, that'd be nice." Arthur said with a smile wiped on his face. _Fake smile, doesn't he know I can see right through those? _Alfred thought as he tried to figure out where everything was in Arthur's kitchen.

Dinner was nice. Alfred made spaghetti with meatballs. They sat down in Arthur bedroom and talked about each other. They even got to squeeze in a bit of work, but they always got off topic. Apparently, Alfred was staying the night again. Arthur didn't mind that part, but Alfred was sleeping in the same bed as he was. He was a real cuddle-bug. By 11:20, Alfred was fast asleep. Unlike Arthur, he was tired but he couldn't sleep. He had gone through a lot today.

Arthur liked this; being so close to Alfred. He felt his warmth and his heavy breath. He liked his strong arms wrapped around his small figure; he liked the feeling of his chin resting on his head; he liked all of it.

Arthur took one of his hands and kissed it. "Goodnight, Alfred."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow this is late. I know I'm sorry, I had a lot of schoolwork to do this week. And I had to go to the doctors! Yay! To make up for being really late, I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope you guys are happy with everything now. If you guys were wondering, I am going to make a Halloween chapter in the next couple of chapters. Well I'm off to bed. Thanks for sticking with me :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Shower Time**_

Alfred didn't want to wake up. He wanted to spend more time secretly cuddling with Arthur. He tried to fall back to sleep, but his mind refused to let him. He turned to Arthur, who was laying slightly on Alfred's chest. Alfred carefully ran his fingers through Arthur's pale-blonde hair. HE grabbed his hand and kissed his palm lightly. Trying not to wake Arthur, Alfred slowly got out of bed. Alfred looked around for his shirt in the drying machine. As soon as he found his he put on his coat and his shoes, just as he was about to head out the door, he stopped. He almost forgot his glasses, he walked back into Arthur's bedroom and put on his glasses. Alfred looked at Arthur, peacefully sleeping. Alfred leaned over Arthur, and kiss him on the lips gently. Alfred searched for some paper and a pen. He placed the note on Arthur's nightstand and left.

Alfred started his car and drove home. He quickly climbed up the stairs to his flat, and closed the door behind him. He dropped his jacket and shoes by the doorway and threw himself on his bed. "Alfred you idiot!" He said to himself covering his red face with a pillow. "He could've been woken by that action!" He sat up and put the pillow back. He sighed and walked to his bathroom. "Well... who knows?" He said, turning on his shower. "Maybe, if he did like it, he would've returned the kiss," Alfred shed his clothes off and stepped into the shower. He let the warm jets of water soak his hair before continuing, "and maybe, he would've pulled me into a deeper kiss." Alfred sat down and grabbed a bottle of soap, he poured the pearly liquid into his hand; he stared at it. "Am I really about to do this?" Hesitantly, he lathered his entrance. It's been so long since he had done this, so, so long. He couldn't help himself; all he could think about was Arthur; his fragile frame; his perfect features, not one flaw on that face; his eyes, though they look dead, they're still alive and he knew that well. It doesn't matter if he likes Arthur right? He is his client, would someone think of him badly? It doesn't matter now.

Alfred grabbed a hold of his member and played with it while simultaneously fiddling around with his entrance. One finger slithered its way into Alfred and moved around him, feeling all the hot walls around it.

"Ah, ah, fuck..."

Alfred's free hand grabbed the base of his member and squeezed it, making Alfred buck a bit. This wasn't enough, he needed a little more leverage.

"A-arthur... don't... tease m-me..." Alfred said he forced another finger in. "Ah! Arthur!" Alfred imagined the petite blonde was playing with him, teasing him. Oh, this was perfect. Just what he wanted. Pre-cum covered Alfred's hand as he increased his pace. "Alfred you petty thing, you look and act all tough and tender, but you're just as fragile as I am..." Imaginary-Arthur chuckled as he forced yet a third finger in. Alfred bucked once more, "A-Arthur! Ah, ah!" Oh god this was good, it hurt him a little, but it feels so damn good. Alfred abandoned his throbbing member to play with his nipples, or at least, imaginary-Arthur did. They were tugged, bit, pinched, all the sorts. Alfred couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to come, he needed to come. With in seconds of returning back to his member, he came, screaming Arthur's name, as if he was there. Alfred lied there panting. He was going to do this more often wasn't he?

* * *

Arthur woke up alone. Where did Alfred go? Was he awake when he kissed his hand? Alfred got up and felt round for him around his flat; nothing. _Maybe he left a note on my nightstand. _Arthur thought, he went back into his room and searched for a note on his nightstand, he found it. _Fuck! The idiot! He forgot I was blind didn't he!? _Arthur felt the paper, he didn't forget; he wrote in braille. He wrote that he left a little early because he still needed some work to do for his newest client, and that he wouldn't leave without saying why. _He has a new client? I wonder who he is... I hope he stays off of Alfred. _Arthur placed the note back on top of the nightstand and left the room. "Did the idiot really come to drop off my cane, though he had work to do? Jesus Christ, Alfred..." The thought rushed into mind; did Alfred like him? As much as he likes Alfred? No, no... Maybe he was just trying to get away from work, everybody does that sometimes, right? Arthur plopped down on his sofa and switched the telly on. The news was on, nothing new, nothing important. "I wish I could do something... I'm too blind to do anything!" Arthur frowned and threw his remote next to him. Arthur thought for a while, he does like Alfred, despite his current state. Arthur picked up his phone, he held it for a while. Should he? Yes. He needs to know, he deserves to know. He punched in the numbers. His heart was racing, it felt like it would explode at any moment. He needs to know; know what's happened to him.

Francis answered the phone.

"Ah, Arthur! Mon amie, how are you? Do you need something?"

"Y-yeah... I, uh..."

"What is it Arthur? You can tell me."

"No, no, I know I can... I have two things to tell you..."

"You do? Tell me the mon amie."

"My dad and I finally made up, we're going to have some ice cream together soon. I'm happy about that."

"That's good, Arthur! That's very good! I'm happy for you too! I'm glad you and your papa could make up, say, how are you doing with your vision?"

"I'm doing fine, and the other thing I need to tell you..."

"Hm?"

"My mentor... I, uh... I think..."

"You what, mon amour, tell me. I'll help the best I can."

"Francis, I have a crush on my mentor. I like him a lot."

"Oh, you do? That's..."

"Francis?" Now he'd done it, he probably broken Francis. He should've just kept it to himself and dealt with it on his own. Now he's dragged Francis into hit and hurt him.

"Arthur, I know it didn't work out well with us, I'm glad you found someone else. I am. It means you moved on. We're still friends right? I'll always be here for you Arthur, just like you are for me?"

"O-of course. Thank you, that... that made me feel a lot better. Have you moved on too?"

"Not entirely, but I will. Don't worry Arthur."

"Alright."

"Good bye, Arthur."

"Good bye, Francis. I'll talk to you later." Arthur hung up and placed the phone back. He's happy everything turned out alright. Everything's going well for him. Just one problem;

He still likes Alfred.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Alfred played with his pen on his desk. His new client was to come to his office today; she's a bit late. Growing impatient, Alfred got out of chair and opened his door. He bumped into a small woman, "Oh! Ah... I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Alfred said backing up a little. "It's okay, I'm the one who can't see." She smiled. Alfred led her to a chair; she put her coat down and loosened her scarf. Alfred sat down at his desk and pulled out some papers. "So, Marrie," He began

"You lost both of your eyes, is that correct?"

"Yes. I was caught in a fire, and the floor collapsed on me."

"I'm sorry that happened. Now, you need help enhancing your other senses?"

"Correct."

"Well, I have a list of things for you to do to jump start all of them. Do you know which ones you need most?"

"No,"

"You need to enhance touching or feeling; your hearing; your taste and you gut as well. I sent the list on your computer, it should read itself out loud."

"Thanks."

"Practice each one everyday. Come back here every two weeks and tell me if its working. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good. Go home now and start practicing, okay? Don't hurt yourself." The young woman lifted herself out of the chair, put her coat back on and left Alfred in his office. He was back playing with his pen. His next appointment with Arthur was next week; too long; way too long for him. The painful memory of him jerking off to Arthur flashed into his mind. He shook his head. "I shouldn't have done that." He mumbled to himself. "What if he found out? He'd probably find it disgusting. He probably wouldn't even want me as his mentor anymore. Fuck me." What was he supposed to do now? Regretting masturbating to his client isn't going to help anything. Alfred put his work material away and put his coat on. He headed out of his building, he turned on his car and headed home.

* * *

Arthur slumped back against his sofa. He could be writing right now, if it wasn't for his dumb blindness. He thought about calling Alfred, and just... chatting with him maybe? _No, that's too stupid, what would I say anyway? "Oh hey, Alfred. I called to let you know that I have a slight crush on you and i just want to fucking talk to you non-stop like some fucking school girl."_ He shoved his face into the back of the sofa, this crush of his was making him go mad. He was acting like a school girl; wanting to spend more time with him; wanting to touch his face again, just to get more of the details right. "Is this punishment?" Arthur mumbled. "I know he's just my mentor, therapist, whatever. One thing's for sure, I like him. God-fucking-dammit." He rambled. His phone started to ring again. "Who the hell...?" Arthur whipped his over the armrest and picked up the phone. "Hello?" The was a short pause before a low voice answered,

"_Guten tag, _Arthur."

"L...Ludwig? It's uh... been a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I heard about your accident?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm kind of blind now."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"I'm glad to see your english has gotten better."

"Yeah, I've been living in America for a while now."

"That's good to hear."

"I called to hear about your accident and I just wanted to know if you're okay... Don't get the wrong idea, Arthur."

"I know, I know. I've put it behind me, Ludwig. We're just friends now. I'm sure you've moved on too?"

"I have. Nice talking with you, bye."

"Bye." Arthur listen for the click over the line. He stared at the phone, _What the hell was that all of a sudden? It's been years since that day and he just calls me week after my accident? _He set the phone down, trying to gather his mind together. Fuck him, though. He's moved on. Alfred's the proof. Why should he care that he cares about his accident? He shouldn't care that he cares at all anymore, he only cares about Alfred now. He's the past. Enough of this foolishness. Arthur got up, and started to make himself some tea.

"It's never a bad time to have tea. Never." He mumbled to himself as he put the kettle on to the hot surface. he opened his cabinet and reached out for his tea-box, which he kept in the top left corner of the cabinet. He pulled out a random tea bag and set it nicely inside a teacup. Arthur pulled out his creamer and sugar. Finally, he'd get to make himself some tea, unlike Alfred who basically made sugar-water. It didn't matter though, _he _made him tea anyway, that's enough. He leaned against the counter-top and waited for the kettle to start screaming. When it did, he poured the boiling liquid into the tea cup, he set it down on the stove once again. He mixed the sugar and cream with the tea and sat back down on his sofa. Arthur switched the television on.

"Tuesday need to come fast,my life is just too boring without Alfred around. Now that I'm blind, I can't write or actually watch the telly. Life must suck for those who've been blind their entire life."

* * *

Author's Note: Hahahahahahaha WOW. I'm so fucking sorry guys, this is super late. School and family are in the way, I tried to squeeze in some of this though. Alright, business time; Starting NOW, chapters will be updated every weekend. I'll try to keep the chapters around 1,000 or so. Don't hate me, I have a busy life geez. Again, I'm sorry for being super late, and thanks for staying with me. See you next chapter!


End file.
